


Working From Home (Writer's Block Edition): 140 Characters Or Less

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Cybersex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, I won the gold medal in being trash, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandemics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quarantines, These are the catacombs of depravity, Yes I am a pervert, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: This is a set of drabbles that are 140 characters or less; please let me know which ones you think I should turn into full one-shots for myWorking From Homecompilation. Additionally, please comment any ideas/prompts you have in mind.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang, Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Keith Habersberger, Ned Fulmer/Zach Kornfeld, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Working From Home (Writer's Block Edition): 140 Characters Or Less

**Stranger Than (Fan)Fiction: Ryan/Shane**

Ryan knew of fic about Shane and him but never looked. Curiosity and needing stimulation led to damp pants and averted gazes in video chat.

**Under The Table: Zach/Eugene**

He looked back at their Korean beauty vid, eyes drawn to Zach's pleasured expression and suspicious movements. Eugene moaned into his hand.

**WatcHer Entertainment: Ryan/Marielle/Shane**

Marielle slid two fingers into her wet cunt, thumb on her clit, reading fic after fic of Shane fucking Ryan. Ryan moaned from the doorway. 

**Let Me See: Shane/Sara/Ryan**

Shane still doesn't know how too much wine and a game of Truth or Dare with Sara ended with him jerking off to Ryan while she watched. 

**Subvert My Genre: Keith/Zach**

Keith was the kindest, gentlest person he'd ever met but Keith calling him a dirty slut was the fucking hottest thing Zach had ever heard. 

**CEHoes: Ryan/Steven/Shane**

Who knew that missing your colleagues could wind up with your hand around your cock as you read about getting taken on the office couch.


End file.
